Is This Home?
by bowtiesandsunglasses
Summary: A Klaine re-telling of 'Beauty & the Beast' where Burt never lived past the heart attack and brought about huge changes for Kurt. Blaine finds himself in an enchanted castle and both of them realize there is so much more to learn from life than expected.
1. Prologue: The Sad Childhood of Blaine An

Blaine Anderson did not consider himself to be like the other boys. Sure, he enjoyed playing Power Rangers action figures with the rest of the boys in his class during recess, but he always asked to have the pink one first – he always liked the color. The other boys did not seem to mind either; happy someone was willing to play with the, "girly" ranger. Blaine liked to play kickball and baseball just like the rest of his classmates but he really disliked it when the other kids made fun of him for getting hurt. It wasn't his fault for being such a klutz. Well maybe it was but there was still no need to call him names for it.

It was coming close to Blaine's fifth birthday and his mother had come to him asking for his list. But Blaine wasn't simple like that – he insisted on showing his mother everything he wanted so it would be easier for her to find later. They walked around an old toyshop in their town, picking out the action figures, new bouncy ball and even that board game with the ladders and slides. His mother smiled and shook her head at his enthusiasm and energy, rapidly describing his day as well. They were walking to the more "girl friendly" side of the store and his mother began to wonder why he wasn't turning away.

"Blaine," she called as he ran forward, eyes set on something in the doll aisle. "Blaine shouldn't we be going? Your father will be home soon."

" Mom mom mom, if there is one thing I want for my birthday – it's this!" and with that he shoved a classic Barbie doll with a simple pink dress and slippers on her feet, hair tied in ribbon as she posed inside the box.

"Now why on earth would you want a girls toy?"

"She's pretty mom. Maybe I could get a Ken doll too? I could plan their entire life together!" shouted the young boy, eyes sparkling with ideas as he began to mumble things about the dolls future in his mind.

"Blaine, this toy is for girls though."

"Does it say so? Mommy, sometimes the girls let me borrow their dolls during recess but I really want my own to join their tea parties."

She blinked a few times, took the doll from Blaine's hands and bent down so she could look Blaine eye to eye. "Maybe another time sweetie," and with a kiss on the forehead, she deterred them from the rest of the girl aisles and walked out of the shop.

It was a little past midnight when Blaine woke up after a nasty gust of wind flew through his open window. Climbing out of bed and shutting the window he quietly heard the whispers of his parents from downstairs. He walked silently towards the door and could see the warm light emulating from beneath the crack. Curiosity driven, he slunk down the carpeted stairs lurking behind the banister, turning his ear hoping to grasp a few words.

"- Not natural"

"Don't know where we went wrong," his father said gravely.

"I asked the other moms of the boys – nothing like this, only him,"

"If we sign him up for a team?"

"Our son is going to turn into a queer Michael. Face it. Ever since your brother ran off to be with that waiter, Ricardo or whatever – I knew it, we were doomed," her voice crisp like ice. Slicing through the air leaving nothing but silence.

"This is not a thing of genes Regina," his father whispered helplessly.

"Well I will not have it in my house. Not now or ever."

Blaine sat frozen behind the banister, his fingers gripping to dear life around the wood. He was not going to cry because mom was simply being silly. And what was a 'queer' anyway? Just because Blaine liked dolls and spending time with girls? The girls were his friends and never made fun of him for anything unlike the boys. Mommy was just tired – she wasn't really angry with Blaine. No, she would kiss him tomorrow morning just like she always did before dropping him at school.

Except she didn't.

Blaine didn't go to school that day. His mother woke him an hour earlier than normal with the usual routine that consulted of her shaking him while murmuring, "The sun wants to see your face Blaine." She fed him two waffles like always, packed his book bag and sent him downstairs to wash up.

Regina quickly filled his sack with a pair of pajamas, some of his favorite books and the pink Power Ranger he was so fond of. Meeting him in the kitchen, she stopped to stare at her young boy – so little and unaware, and suddenly she was calling him to the car ready for another days adventure.

"Mommy, where are we going?" questioned young Blaine acknowledging that the sun was just starting to rise.

"New baby sitter – have to take on more hours at work if I want to get all your birthday gifts. It will just be for a little while I promise," his mother cooed from the front seat, eyes never leaving the road.

Blaine simply nodded his head, eyes drooping and then falling into a light slumber for the rest of the trip. He could not have known how long he had been in his mothers car, or how far his mother had traveled except that when he next woke the sun was at it's peak.

Climbing out of the car he struggled to get his backpack over his shoulder and followed his mother up to a clean, silver door. Four knocks sharp on the door and a young man opened up slightly. He seemed to be in his mid twenties and was of Asian descent. His black hair sticking up at random angles, brown eyes slightly slanted and fine physique with a matching smile made him look approachable.

"Good day, how can I help you?" spoke the man politely. He took the moment to look down and saw Blaine standing there, hunched over from the weight of his backpack and a look of general confusion. His mouth twitched and fell into a slight frown but remained professional as he glanced back at Blaine's mother.

"Mr. Chang, we spoke on the phone? You'll be looking after Blaine for a little while, won't you?" her voice crisp, reminding Blaine of last night where she sounded angrier than before.

"Why yes, of course," he muttered, shooting a look that Blaine was unable to describe – what was it? Fear? Shame? "Blaine, why don't you come inside with me – I think you'll like it here," and the smile was back, beaming as Blaine stepped forward.

Blaine turned back around first though, and smiled at his mother. He ran up to her, giving her a quick hug full of love and then whispered, "See you in a little bit, right mom?"

Retracting Blaine from around her neck, she looked down at the boy and murmured, "Yes I'll see you soon dear." And with that Blaine ran inside the house, looking forward to whatever may have been inside to fill his adventure.

She never came back for Blaine.

Days turned to weeks, which turned to months and later to years and on Blaine's seventh birthday it became quite clear. He was abandoned. Just like all the other children living with Mr. Chang.

She was never coming back.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Ever since Blaine came to the realization his mother and father were never going to come back for him, he learned to settle into his new life with Mr. Chang and the other kids. The kids were nice in the Chang house, all understanding that everyone was broken in some shape or form – even Mr. Chang, who told the children about his fathers' persistence to pursue a career in medicine rather than performance. While he may not have made it big, he did manage to go on tour for a few years with popular singers. It was sort of his message to all of them – just because someone says you can't doesn't mean you won't, and even if you don't there is nothing wrong in trying. And Blaine took comfort to the words, he was finally free to play with any dolls he wanted while still playing sports and no one really seemed to mind. Mr. Chang was a fair man to all of them – equal respect; everyone deserves to be whom he or she wishes.

A year into Blaine's life at the Chang's house the rest of the family, which they considered themselves to be thank you very much, celebrated his new homecoming. While Blaine was reflective that it was exactly a year since he last saw his parents, it was almost joyful that everyone was happy to have him around. He made friends to; Marcus was always around for a quick game of Jacks and would play dolls in return for Blaine not making a joke about his red hair, and there was Sarah who him and her would read princess stories together before bed.

"Which one tonight Blainey?" she whispered, the both of them searching quietly through the ragged bookshelf. Blaine skimmed his fingertips gently over the spines of each story – Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk, The Little Mermaid…

"Blainey? Can we read this one?" He turned to his left, pupils focusing in the dark on the book Sarah held. _Aladdin _

"Of course," taking the book from her hand, and holding out his other to help her stand. She was a year younger than and a little more wobbly. He never knew why she was left to live with Mr. Chang but once a month he would take her out somewhere and they would be left with the oldest in charge, Mark, to watch over them. Sarah never brought it up, so he never asked. Simple as that. It was sort of how their friendship worked.

The two snuck back into the children's bedroom – which fit a total of twenty of them, running to their beds, which they constantly pushed together. The single sized beds slipped next to one another and then the both of them were snuggling under the thin blue sheets and warm yellow quilt as Blaine pried upon the book.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

She looked up, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. "Yes?"

"Can I be the princess tonight?"

It was an understanding that when they read out loud, they would assign each other roles to make the story feel more alive. Switching between the narrator they incorporated character voices, little screams and accents when necessary. It kept their imagination growing a brain stimulated, at least that's what Quinn told them.

"Of course Blaine," she smiled simply.

"You don't mind?" his voice resembling the curious expression on his face.

"Not at all, you're going to be the best princess ever."

And with that Blaine decided Sarah was going to be the person he told everything to. She was his best friend.

Mr. Chang was a huge believer in keeping the childrens education high in importance. It was always too complicated to send all of them to one school – many were behind, some were unable to be taught in a classroom environment and there were the few who just refused to go. But he was determined. So every few days Miss Quinn would come to the house and take the children in sections varying on development and their situations to home school them. Miss Quinn was a beautiful lady with blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and her warm chocolate eyes that always shined when she walked into the house. Mostly she taught out of workbooks, which she would pay herself for the children, and together, they would go through a certain number of pages and then focus on understanding the content. Normally they were with Miss Quinn for a maximum of two hours every other day. If the students all finished early, sometimes she would perform for the kids and let them show off their talents as well or even just read a more complicated book to the kids – giving them something to work towards every lesson. Her homework was a simple concept – if you did it, you cared enough. And if you didn't, then your heart would shatter seeing the chocolate eyes dim to display disappointment.

The first time Blaine met Miss Quinn was a week after he was dropped off. Placed into Sarah's group he was quickly given a brand new workbook and caught up to speed. Blaine had always been a great student at his old school but with Miss Quinn he really shined.

"Blaine?" Miss Quinn called softly after their first lesson. "Do you think you could come over here for a moment please?" Her voice comforting and welcoming, he was practically running towards her.

"Hi Miss Quinn," he said quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"How are you feeling? Okay?"

"Better than before," he managed to whisper after a few moments of silence.

"You are a very special boy Blaine, and you deserve all the love in the world," crouching down to put her right hand on his shoulder and then using her fingers to pus his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet with hers.

"Do you hear me Blaine?"

His wide eyes nodded quickly, soft droplets forming at his teardrops.

"If you need any extra help – you let me know alright? You're going to be okay Blaine," and with that Blaine crushed his small arms around her frame, hugging tightly.

Miss Quinn froze for a few seconds before hugging the boy back and placing a small kiss to his hair.

"You're really kind Miss Quinn. Thank you."

Blaine scampered out of the room with his workbook, determined to finish his first assignment before dinner. He never wanted to upset Miss Quinn ever.

Quinn was only sixteen when she first got pregnant. The constant pressure of being the perfect celibate daughter got to her at one point and even though she knew it was wrong she let it happen anyways. The worst part of the entire story is her other half. At some time in her life, she seemed to have it all. Popular, cheerleading captain, perfect boyfriend, perfect grades – a real all star. And her perfect boyfriend was certainly very perfect. James might not have been the smartest guy around, but he had the biggest heart.

Someone once told the brown haired, green eyed beauty that he tended to, "wear his heart on a sleeve." In response he bought a shirt with such – a heart on his left sleeve. He never failed to make Quinn smile.

Quinn was sitting in her car, driving home after another day at the Chang house and fumbled with the car stereo. Music blaring from the speakers, her fingers itched to turn the knob to the left and turn it down but the lyrics reached out to her.

_"Each Time The Wind Blows  
>I Hear Your Voice So<br>I Call Your Name . . .  
>Whispers At Morning<br>Our Love Is Dawning  
>Heaven's Glad You Came . . .<em>

_You Know How I Feel  
>This Thing Can't Go Wrong<br>I'm So Proud To Say  
>I Love You<br>Your Love's Got Me High  
>I Long To Get By<br>This Time Is Forever  
>Love Is The Answer"<em>

_ Quinn was at practice with the Cheerios when voices in harmony could be heard making their way onto the field. Whipping her head around, ponytail swishing and all, she could make out the football frame that would be her boyfriend. He was always doing these things and constantly could recruit the glee club into helping him serenade her. Her eyes began to sparkle as he ran towards her, lifting her into the skies before catching her bridal style. His smile never leaving hers and his eyes smiling brightly as he continued to sing. Quinn would laugh and hide her face because he was her dork but he never let her._

_ "I always want to see you smile Quinn, you understand?" and all she could do was smile in return._

She really messed that one up. He insisted on waiting til marriage for anything and then Quinn just had to go let Derek knock her up. _'You stupid child'_ she thought to herself. Small tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned off the radio, preferring to listen to the passing cars and focus on the road ahead rather on the past.

When the baby finally came, James was there. And Derek. It was bizarre in the matter that Derek insisted to be a part of the experience, he never really gave a good reason but all Quinn could consider is maybe it would be the closest he would ever get to a family. Derek's parents had died during a fire while on their honeymoon – news got out and he was in a foster care system indefinitely. And then James just wanted to be there. He expected her to keep it.

But Quinn was nowhere near ready for that part of her life. So many things left to do, places to see, people to meet. The constant memories kept rushing to the front of her brain as she washed the dishes that evening. Always wondering if she could have really done it. Who even knew where precious Beth was now.

After the birth she held her young for a solid two minutes before the paperwork was being finished. A few days later she woke up, got checked on and was free to go. No baby in sight.

And perhaps that will always be her biggest regret. Watching all the children at Mike's gave her this feeling that she was making up for her mistake in some way. If she could give back to these abandoned children, maybe the world would look down on her a little less.

The newest addition to the household had her current attention, placing the glass cups in the wood cupboard above the stove. _Blaine_. He was so timid and quiet, but so sweet. The moment he looked at her he had turned her into putty. Of course her and Mike had talked beforehand.

'_Giving up your child because he likes to play with dolls. Ridiculous_,' she couldn't help but think. Blaine had not done one thing wrong and all of a sudden he was on his own. _'I would give that boy all the love in the world – all the love he deserves, I'd give him everything.'_

And then a thought crossed her mind that would change their lives forever.

_'I could raise him.'_

"But what is so absurd about this?" Quinn questioned, glaring at Mike who just casually sat in his chair, stirring his tea.

"He's been here for a year Quinn. You cannot expect to just uproot him again so soon,"

"But he knows me Mike – I see him three times a week, sometimes more because he comes looking for me," she retaliated.

Mike sighed, running her fingers through his short black hair. "I will not deny there is a bond between you two. But there is one between you and every child here."

"There is something about him that makes me want to hold onto him until he can understand I would never let anything horrible happen to him again. And they will. Bad things are going to happen because of who he is. I'd rather he have some form of motherly figure to come to when it does."

"What's wrong with my fatherly figure, Quinn?" he snapped.

"Nothing at all. But there's almost thirty of them and one of you. They come and go – that's how it is."

He stared long and hard. "Why now?" he asked quietly. "There have been, are, so many others…"

"I was thinking of Beth."

Silence. Mike nodded slowly. Sipping his tea he suddenly looked older than he ever had.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? And I don't mean mentally. I mean financially. Physically. It's a lot. Is your house even ready for so much energy?" and based on the globes forming in Quinn's eyes, he knew he had made his point.

Taking her hands in his "Let him grow a little," his brown eyes glowing. "He's making friends. He's learning. He is growing. If you are serious take the time to prepare yourself. Work on the house – work on you. I want to see you both happy."

Quinn nodded slightly; there was so much to do.

"The process takes a while anyways. So much paperwork, so many people to go through. If you are a hundred percent certain, I'll start filing it later today, but you must make sure. There's no rewind button this time, Quinn."

And he knew that stung, he could see her retreat a little but it was the truth. No doubt in his mind the two would make each other very happy.

"I'm certain." Her voice hard and determined.

Mike cracked a smile; "Well you better go check with him then right?"

It only took a matter of minutes before she found Blaine, reading a storybook to himself in the corner of the entertainment room. His eyes latched onto her profile and he shut the book fast. Some dust spluttered from between the pages and he may have coughed once or twice but his smile never faltered.

"Hi Blaine,"

"Hi Miss Quinn," he responded enthusiastically.

"So I wanted to ask you a question Blaine, and you really need to think about it before you answer okay?"

The boy nodded frantically, eagerly awaiting the attention.

Quinn took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst, "Blaine, would you like to come live with me?"

Shock. Absolute shock spread across Blaine's face in a matter of seconds. He was quiet, staring, his eyes glassed over. She was almost about to get nervous when he whispered, "Are you serious?"

"Of course,"

"Even though I like to play with dolls and read princess books plus play sports?" his tone expressing a bundle of nerves. As if he was anticipating rejection.

"A hundred percent yes Blaine." She felt herself smiling as he rushed forward to hug her. He quickly pulled away though and asked, "Can we visit? I'll miss Sarah."

All Quinn could do was laugh because this boy was perfect. And he was going to be his and come live with her.

And a year later on this very date, he finally did. Blaine was going home to live with Miss Quinn.


	3. Chapter 2

This week's lesson was going to be on Jesus Christ. Excellent. For one Kurt Hummel in Lima, Ohio he certainly felt that he knew enough about that man to call it a day. For one thing, Kurt was gay. Very very gay. To be frank, Kurt knew he liked boys after watching 'Mulan' for the first time because, _yummy Shane._ And many people liked to proclaim that since he was in favor of those of his own kind – him and Jesus were never going to get along. And he was fine with that.

But then when Kurt was eight, it became obvious the high lord and himself were never going to sit down for a cup of tea or anything. Certainly not after his mother's death. Elizabeth Hummel was a beautiful woman, with such kind and grace that it was clear she adored her son no matter how many times he asked to watch the Disney film so he could stare at Shane. Her and his father, Burt, had been lovebirds since they met in high school – a feat not many can achieve, staying strong and in love after such a long period of time, yet they were perfect for each other.

It was such a simple mistake that caused her death. She had been driving home from a PTA meeting, promoting that teachers be required to take more training courses on how to react to gay or transgender bullying and the rain had been coming down really hard. Mrs. Hummel was always one to speak out when she saw something was clearly wrong, and was it really her fault that she was hit? From what records could find, she had been making a right turn at her green light when the old man from across town slammed into her. The both of them died that night. The old man on impact, his Alzheimer's had been acting up recently but his family felt he was still capable of driving.

Apparently not. Elizabeth Hummel was alive as she was pulled from the wreckage and now destroyed sedan. She stayed alive while being driven to the hospital. And the worst part is she made it long enough to feel Burt give her one last kiss and look young Kurt in the eyes, tears running down his cheeks to whisper out, "You are perfect, just being yourself – never change because someone thinks you are wrong."

Then she gave out. Her eyelids drooping forward, blocking the sight of her son desperately attempting to break from his fathers grasp, to get closer to her and to feel her hug one last time.

Kurt Hummel had never hated the world more. Until today.

"Kurt, family dinner night has been moved to Friday instead of Saturday – Carole has to cover a shift at the hospital," came the gruff sounding voice of one Burt Hummel as he rolled himself from under a black sedan.

Kurt sighed, playing with the top button on his black shirt and turned to face his father. "Uh Dad, I kind of already have plans for this Friday."

Burt readjusted his trucker hat and wiped his greasy hands onto the coveralls. "What kind of plans?"

"Lima's once a year sing-a-long showing of 'The Sound of Music'," he responded enthusiastically.

"Once a year huh? As in you see it every year?"  
>"Absolutely, it's a can not miss event Mercedes and I have prided ourselves on since we met in middle school Dad. You know this,"<p>

"Well I think you can miss it for once year. Family dinners first." Burt decided and began to walk towards his office.

"Dad, I made these plans in advance well knowing of the family dinner," spoke Kurt with a twinge of anger, his voice raising a bit.

"And that is very considerate of you – but things change and life doesn't always go according to plan. So you're going to have to miss this year."

"You realize you're teaching me to not honor my prior commitments," he snapped his chest beginning to huff.

"What I am attempting to teach you is that family, and those you love, always come first. And those willing to understand are the ones worth keeping around," Burt explained exasperated, shuffling through paperwork after settling at his desk. Kurt was now standing in front of him, the steel desk separating them, his arms crossed and eyes full of determination.

"You realize you make no sense, right? I am not the only one?" he demanded.

"Sense or no sense – family first. Sorry kiddo. Mercedes can come over after dinner and you guys can have your own sing a long," it was obvious Burt was attempting to appease his angry son.

"Thank you, no really, for ruining one of my few chances for real happiness in this town."

And with that Kurt began to stomp out of his father's office, schoolbag swinging over his shoulder.

"Kurt –"

"I have to go to school. I'll see you later," his son muttered, refusing to cast a look his way and turned around.

Kurt neglected to see the heartbreak occurring in his father's eyes when he walked out that room. Burt slammed his open palm onto the desk, before removing his hat and setting it near his computer. The desktop photo of him, Elizabeth and Kurt stared at him for what felt like ever. Kurt just did not understand the concept of how important it was to spend time with those who will always give him love. If Burt could go back, he would have skipped so many nights of just going out to have a beer with friends just so he could spend time with his wife and young son, watching them interact. Elizabeth's death had just ripped him open. In an instant, half his world had been taken away from him. He was going to do everything to be half as incredible as his wife had been with Kurt, but clearly he was not capable.

Burt sighed, running his hand over his baldhead. He never wanted things to be like this, life was never perfect. He loves Kurt with all his heart and would easily take a bullet for his son. Yet he did not seem to understand how lucky they were. For Burt to meet someone like Carole. Sure Kurt had set them up, he picked up on that one quick enough – damn kid think he's an FIB agent or some crap – but this woman was nothing less of magic. She understood everything Burt would say about being widowed, her losing her husband herself years ago. The two could instantly connect on things he felt would always be thoughts left to his silent contemplation for the rest of his life. Her son, Finn, is a great kid too. Sure he is a lot different from Kurt but it's that equal balance to give him everything he's ever wanted.

Kurt needed to start appreciating the both of them more soon – Burt was planning on proposing to Carole soon. In fact, the lovely ring was currently taking residence in his bottom drawer in his office. Burt just knew that Carole was the right person to start over with – he never thought he would get a second chance at happiness and there she was. His light and soul. Slumping forward, he realized he would have to call her soon – he always did while she was about to start her day. Carole always insisted it gave her an extra pep in her step, knowing she was on his mind.

Dialing her number, he coughed a few times and fisted his chest a few times. The phone began to ring a he waited for her to pick up knowing it would take a few seconds for her to hear the tone go off. The pain was suddenly getting worse in his chest. It was as if it was closing off. Something twisted. Clutching onto his phone, he felt himself fall. The phone clicked.

"Good morning love," came the chipper tone of Carole.

Burt couldn't speak. Phone attached to his ear with one hand holding on and the other grasping his chest. He breathed sharply.

"Burt?" she asked quietly, some concern in her voice.

He felt his body work hard enough to mutter out on word before his lungs gave out.

"Help," he whispered. Just loud enough for her to hear.

And then Burt Hummel's eyes shut closed.

After a long and disastrous day at McKinley High, Kurt found himself finally relaxing in the comfort of the choir room for Glee rehearsal. While he was still angry with his father, whom he figured he would speak with him later about, he was beginning to understand. Scrolling through his phone and checking Facebook, Mercedes sat down next to him in her most recent of fabulous outfits. Her black jeans, purple tank and white jacket accentuated the classic, 'Mercedes' necklace and her black fedora hat.

"Hey boo, so we're still on for Sing a Long right?" she asked excitedly, absentmindedly pulling out her sheet music.

"Unfortunately no, my dad changed the family dinner date because Finn's mom had to take a shift," muttered Kurt bitterly.

"Isn't it still weird between you two?" she questioned in regards to him and Finn.

"It can be but glee seems to be our common ground so thank goodness for that," he responded, taking a quick glance to notice said boy was not present for rehearsal.

"I feel awful Cedes, I tried fighting it but there's no budging – you could come sleep over and we have our own sing a long? Heavens knows we'll sound better just the two of us than with the rest of Lima," Kurt appeased. He did feel guilty – they looked forward to this event for years.

"Damn straight white boy. I'll talk to my mom and let you know," she chuckled, the two of them exchanging their signature shake before turning their attention to the lesson ahead.

Mr. Schuester entered the classroom, high of who knows what these days, and began to chatter, "Alright everyone. Who is ready to share this weeks assignment?" He was grinning like a mad man, as if he expected these kids to leap at their chance.

Well Rachel did but that's Rachel.

Speaking of which, before she could even open her jaw the intercom rang through the classroom.

"William?" called Figgins, the principal of McKinley in his usual tone.

"Yes?"

"Could you please send Mr. Hummel to my office immediately?" his voice commanded.

Schuester gave Kurt a glance, who was already out of his seat and halfway out the door on his way.

"He's coming," he called up.

Kurt quietly walked down the halls while the rest of the students were either at extra help or at other club meetings. He was rarely called down to Figgin's after school hours, intensifying his nerves.

And then he felt the slam before he saw Karofsky. He was suddenly up against the lockers, being held against the locks as they dug into his back and face to face with his head bully. After a few seconds, Karofsky released him and watched him fall. Spitting on the floor, he spoke to Kurt in his usual offensive voice, "And you have a nice day Hummel."

"And what do I pray tell was that for?" Kurt shouted back, helping himself off the ground.

"Just the casual reminder of your status here. Never forget Hummel," and he was gone.

With a few shudders, Kurt managed to make it down to Figgin's office where he was surprised and equally shocked to see Carole and Finn, explaining his absence from rehearsal, waiting for him. Their faces though. Something bad happened. Something was very wrong.

His hand shaking, he opened the door and made his way inside. Kurt could notice the tears welled up in Carole's eyes and Finn's increased pale color in his entire body.

"What is going on," Kurt stated. He felt himself breaking down on the inside.

"Kurt," whispered Carole, reaching out for his hand. "I am so sorry, this isn't fair."

And he knew. "What happened." His voice cracking before he could even get the words out. Everything was shattering around him, the walls were different colors, he was dizzy – everything was fuzzy, His throat was tightening up, the need to vomit becoming more prominent with more and more silence.

"Your dad's dead. He had a heart attack and it just… was too late," whispered Carole. Her hand reaching out to grasp Kurt's. He flinched back, refusal to be touched.

"You're lying," but he knew she wasn't. Why would she?

"_I am so sorry Kurt."_

Then Kurt bolted out of the office and school hoping to find a way to escape this new world where he was irrevocably alone. Kurt Hummel was an orphan.


End file.
